Melanie Baker
Ms. Melanie Baker is a minor character in Clarence. She is Clarence's teacher at Aberdale Elementary. Her appearance is heavily based on a prototype from the "Pilot" was Mrs. Bernstein. Appearance Ms. Baker has thick brown hair that almost reaches her elbows and black eyes. She is tall, thin and wears a purple jacket over a white shirt and yellow pencil skirt. Ms. Baker also wears large round glasses, high white socks and pink heels. she also seems to have small bags under her eyes. In "Neighborhood Grill", Ms. Baker is set up on a blind date. She doesn't wear her glasses and has bunched up her hair to add volume. She wears a short purple dress with spaghetti straps and pink heels. Personality Ms. Baker is very talkative and tends to talk quickly. She is a very patient teacher (putting up with Clarence and his classmates as they cause all sorts of minor problems), but is easily overwhelmed. She is a cat-lover and owns at least one (she has a mug with their picture on it and also a framed picture of the two of them on her desk). Episode Appearances Season 1 *"Pretty Great Day with a Girl" *"Clarence's Millions" *"Honk" *"Zoo" *"Puddle Eyes" *"Slumber Party" *"Average Jeff" *"Neighborhood Grill" *"Rough Riders Elementary" *"Nothing Ventured" *"Bedside Manners" *"Suspended" *"Turtle Hats" *"Straight Illin" *"Detention" *"Lil' Buddy"' *"In Dreams" *"Balance" Season 2 *"Lost Playground" *"Bird Boy Man" *"Freedom Cactus" *"Time Crimes" *"Saturday School" *"Ice Cream Hunt" (pictured) *"The Tails of Mardrynia" *"Clarence Wendle and the Eye of Coogan" *"The Substitute" Shorts *"Beauford T. Pusser" Comics *Clarence - Issue 2 *Clarence - Issue 3 *Clarence - Issue 4 Gallery The gallery for Ms. Baker can be found here. Trivia * In "Pretty Great Day with a Girl", Ms. Baker is seen jogging around the school. This may be an indication of a favorite pastime. * Ms. Baker has a new and current haircut in "Suspended". *She is similar to the character of Elizabeth Hoover from the Fox TV series The Simpsons. *Ms. Baker has several suitors, including Mr. Reese from "Honk" and the doctor from "Zoo". *In "Puddle Eyes" she got a slight redesign - her nose became straighter. *In the episode "Honk", it is revealed that her first name is Melanie. *She is 32 years old, as revealed in "Neighborhood Grill". * In "Zoo", it is shown that she wanted to move to California, but she couldn't because she left Belson and Clarence at the Zoo. *In "Suspended" it is revealed that she switched to contact lenses. *Ms. Baker's cellphone that appeared in "Neighborhood Grill" and "Turtle Hats" is mostly a retrofitted feature phone that has a camera and a smartphone-like interface, but has a slower data connection (relied on 1G and iDEN). *Ms Baker's pet cat is named Beauford T Pusser and was based of a cat in Spencer Rothbell's apt complex as a kid. *Ms. Baker had her name change from Ms. Berstein to Ms. Burnett to Ms. Baker. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Supporting Characters Category:Adults Category:Teachers